For washing a human's hair, it is always done by manual operation. If someone who does not like to wash his hair by himself, he may go to a barber shop to have his hair washed by a barber or a barber assistant. However, the barber or the barber assistant may be susceptible to chemical corrosion or pollutants contamination by shampoo or washing liquid to cause occupational disease. Meanwhile, to wash hair by hands may increase labour cost, which is unsuitable in modern business management.
It is therefore expected by the present inventor to invent the present automatic hair-washing machine.